


Henry's Letter

by qunnyv19



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Surat dari seorang anak yang menyadari bahwa keluarganya tak bisa bersatu kembali. (Terkadang, yang ia inginkan adalah kebersamaan yang sudah tak mungkin terjadi).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Henry's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Marriage Story is a 2019 American drama/comedy film **written, directed, and produced** by _Noah Baumbach_. The project **released by Netflix.**  
>   
>  _I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction._  
>   
>  Characters:  
> Charlie, Nicole, & Henry  
>   
> Warning:  
> Oneshot-Canon. Drama, Family Issues. (might be) heart warming. A story I wrote because I’m satisfied with the movie but also want to know more about their (broken) family.  
>  **Enjoy.  
> **  
> 

.

.

.

> _Apa yang kusuka dari Charlie:_
> 
> _Charlie seorang pemberani. Dia tak membiarkan pendapat orang atau rintangan menghalangi cita-citanya._
> 
> _Charlie makan seolah itu sulit sekali dan tak ada cukup makanan untuk semuanya. Roti lapis seolah mencekik saat ditelan._
> 
> _Dia sangat rapi, dan aku mengandalkannya menjaga kerapian._
> 
> _Dia jarang bercermin._
> 
> _Dia mudah menangis di bioskop._
> 
> _Dia sangat mandiri. Dia bisa menambal kaus kaki dan masak makan malam dan menyetrika. Dia jarang dikalahkan, yang mana selalu terjadi padaku._
> 
> _Dia menerima semua suasana hatiku dengan stabil. Dia tak menyerah dengan itu atau membuatku merasa bersalah._
> 
> _Dia pintar berbusana. Dia tak pernah tampak memalukan, yang sulit bagi pria._
> 
> _Dia sangat kompetitif._
> 
> _Dia suka jadi ayah. Dia suka semua yang harusnya dibenci, seperti amarah dan frustrasi ketika harus bangun di malam hari. Hampir menjengkelkan betapa dia menyukainya, tapi itu bagus._
> 
> _Dia menghilang ke dunianya. Dia dan Henry mirip dalam hal itu._
> 
> _Dia memberitahu orang lain saat ada makanan di gigi atau di wajah tanpa mereka harus merasa buruk._
> 
> _Charlie orang yang mandiri. Orangtuanya, aku hanya bertemu dengan mereka sekali, tapi dia bilang ada banyak alkohol dan kekerasan di masa kecilnya. Dia pindah ke New York dari Indiana tanpa rencana matang. Kini dia lebih seperti orang New York daripada orang New York itu sendiri._
> 
> _Dia pintar menciptakan keluarga dari orang di sekitarnya. Dengan perusahaan teater, dia membuat semua orang merasa dilibatkan. Tak ada, bahkan anak magang pun, yang tidak penting. Dia bisa mengingat semua guyonan yang ada._
> 
> _Dia sangat teratur dan teliti._
> 
> _Dia sangat jelas tentang keinginannya, tak sepertiku, yang selalu tak tahu._

.

.

.

“Henry, kita harus bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi Dad akan datang.”

Henry mengangguk-angguk seraya menekan-nekan sesuatu di tabletnya. Nicole menoleh, mendapati anaknya masih duduk di kursi tanpa bergerak seinci pun.

“Henry.”

“Aku sudah siap,” gumam Henry. Ia memakai setelah terbaiknya saat itu: setelan jas mini berwarna perak yang sudah didesain persis dengan setelah jas milik ayahnya. Rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang; jelas merupakan tampilan yang disukai oleh Charlie. Nicole sendiri memakai gaun bermodel _halter_ dengan warna perak yang senada.

Mereka akan tampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Nicole menatap refleksinya di cermin. Setelah memastikan rambutnya sudah dijepit dengan cantik, ia pun menghampiri Henry dan menepuk kepala Henry dengan pelan.

Dari jendela yang berada di seberangnya, kini ia bisa melihat mobil Charlie yang melintas. “Henry. Dad datang.”

“Oke.”

Henry mematikan tablet dan menyerahkannya kepada Nicole. Nicole menyimpan tablet itu di tas. Tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut di telinga sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana dan membukakan pintu untuk Charlie.

Charlie berdiri di sana, setelan jas yang dipakai sama persis dengan milik Henry. Ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar ketika Henry menghampiri.

“Hari ini tidak ada hari khusus Dad atau hari khusus Mom, ‘kan,” tukas Henry, melihat ayah dan ibunya bergantian. “Kita pergi bersama-sama.”

“Tentu, tentu,” sahut Charlie dengan cepat. “Ini ulang tahunmu. Kita harus merayakannya bersama-sama. Dan, selamat ulang tahun.”

Charlie mengecup dahi Henry cukup lama. Di tangannya ada satu tas yang agak besar, kemudian Charlie berbisik, “kado untukmu.”

Henry tersenyum lebar dan menaruh tas tersebut di atas meja.

“Kau tidak mau membukanya?” tanya Nicole.

“Nanti saja. Aku sudah ingin makan.”

Charlie terkekeh.

“Ayo.”

Charlie dan Henry keluar terlebih dahulu dari rumah tersebut. Nicole mengetikkan pesan kepada ibunya bahwa ia akan pergi makan malam bersama Henry dan Charlie, lalu mengirimkan pesannya setelah berkali-kali memastikan bahwa ia tidak menulis sesuatu yang salah.

Henry memilih untuk duduk di belakang, menguasai wilayah jok tengah selama perjalanan. Nicole melirik kepada Henry sebentar, kemudian membuka pintu untuk dirinya sendiri di kursi penumpang. Charlie naik tak lama setelahnya.

“Aku sudah melakukan reservasi di restoran itu,” ujar Charlie setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

“Restoran apa?” tanya Henry.

“Uh, restoran favoritmu, yang waktu itu selalu kau bilang tidak mau ketinggalan menu terbarunya?” jawab Nicole sembari melirik Henry.

“Kukira kita akan ke tempat Dad.”

“Ke tempatku?” Charlie mengulang kata-kata tersebut. Ia menoleh pada Nicole. Nicole mengangkat bahu, _aku sudah bilang aku akan membawanya untuk makan makanan favoritnya_ , Nicole menjawab tanpa suara dengan gerakan bibir.

“ _Well_.” Nicole menarik napas panjang. “Henry, kau bilang ingin makan makanan favoritmu di hari ulang tahunmu, ‘kan?”

“Ya, dan itu adalah masakan Dad.”

Nicole dan Charlie saling menatap satu sama lain.

“Oke,” tukas Nicole akhirnya. Terdapat senyum tipis di sana. “Kita akan ke tempat Dad.”

Charlie membelalakkan mata.

Meskipun bibirnya tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun, Charlie mulai berkomunikasi dengan Nicole dari kursi pengemudi.

_Nicole?_

Nicole membalas, juga hanya dengan tatapan mata dan wajah yang ekspresif.

_Ya, jangan mengelak, ini ulang tahunnya._

_Aku baru saja tiba di Los Angeles dua hari yang lalu, dan aku belum menyiapkan bahan makanan apa pun._

_Itu mudah._

“Jadi, kau ingin memakan apa, Henry?”

“Terserah. Tapi jangan kue ulang tahun. Aku sudah makan dua kue ulang tahun besar-besar darimu, Mom.”

“Oke.”

Charlie menelan ludah.

“Kita akan belanja dulu. Nanti pilih apa yang kau mau. Oke, Henry?”

“Oke, Mom.”

Nicole tersenyum.

Charlie melihat garis senyum itu, dan tak lama kemudian, senyum itu terbentuk di wajahnya.

.

Mereka sampai di salah satu gedung pusat perbelanjaan yang besar di Los Angeles. Tampilan mereka agak mencolok untuk orang yang ingin berbelanja di supermarket, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang.

“Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?” tanya Nicole. Henry kini sedang memegangi tangannya dan mereka berdua menuju tempat pengambilan troli. Charlie berjalan mengimbangi di sebelah Nicole.

“Sama saja seperti biasa. Kemarin orang-orang di teater sudah menyiapkan untuk babak berikutnya. Untuk Broadway.”

“Broadway.” Kedua mata Nicole berbinar-binar mendengar kata itu. “Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya, Charlie.”

“ _Thanks_. Kau sendiri bagaimana?”

“Aku ... akan mulai menjadi sutradara.”

“Apa?” Charlie menyeringai. “Serius?”

“Yup, dan saat mencobanya, kurasa memang semenyenangkan itu. Tak heran kau begitu obsesif di teater.”

Charlie tertawa ringan.

Jari-jari mungil Henry lepas dari tangan Nicole. Nicole menoleh dan menemukan Henry sedang berusaha untuk menarik salah satu troli.

“Henry, awas.”

Kedua kaki Charlie melangkah panjang-panjang menuju tempat Henry, kemudian membantu Henry untuk menarik keluar troli tersebut dari tempatnya. Henry meringis. Telapak tangannya sedikit memerah.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Charlie mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pegangan troli. Nicole menghampiri Henry, kembali menemukan jari-jari Henry di genggaman tangannya.

“Huh,” Henry berkemam pelan seraya melihat-lihat bagian sayur-sayuran segar. “Tidak tertarik.”

“Sesuatu yang hijau itu baik untukmu,” celetuk Nicole ketika melihat Henry membuang muka saat berhadapan dengan paprika. Nicole mulai memasukkan paprika di troli mereka.

“Seperti Hulk?”

“Hulk beda cerita,” tukas Charlie. “Seperti rerumputan. Kau sering bermain bola, menggesekkan sepatumu di atas rumput untuk bermain bola. Lalu pepohonan. Pohon-pohon berwarna hijau, memberikan tempat teduh yang baik dan udara yang kita hirup setiap hari. Sayur-sayuran membuatmu bisa lebih sehat untuk bermain bola dan bermain di lapangan.”

Pada akhirnya, Henry mengangkat bahunya. “Asalkan kau nanti membuatnya menjadi enak.”

“Masakan Dadmu selalu enak,” tutur Nicole. Tangannya tak berhenti mengambil bahan-bahan di bagian sayuran.

“Mm hmm.”

Charlie menoleh pada Nicole. “Kau mau makan apa? Mengingat kau sekarang vegetarian, mungkin kau ada preferensi menu untukmu sendiri?”

“Oh, aku—“ Nicole mengambil daun bawang. “—aku sedang ingin makan tofu.”

“Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membuatnya.”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri nanti. Kau fokus dengan makanan Henry saja—“

Charlie memiringkan kepalanya.

Nicole menghela napasnya. “Baik.”

Mereka mulai memilih bahan masakan yang lain. Henry berkeliling di bagian makanan ringan—lebih sering ke bagian keripik kentang—dan memasukkan dua bungkus keripik ke dalam troli.

“Aku mungkin akan bolak-balik dari New York ke Los Angeles setelah Broadway yang satu ini.”

Nicole mengangkat alis. “Benarkah?”

“Ada beberapa yang harus kuurus mengenai judul teaterku yang selanjutnya.”

“Oh, _great_.”

Henry mendengar penggalan percakapan itu di belakang troli. “Benarkah, Dad?”

Charlie mengangguk. “Yup. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu ketika permainan sepak bolamu selesai.”

“Yay.”

Mereka mengitari supermarket sekali putaran lagi. Di bagian buah, Henry memelototi buah naga dan bertanya-tanya kenapa itu disebut naga.

“Ada sisiknya,” sahut Nicole dan Charlie bersamaan.

“Itu tidak terlihat seperti sisik yang kuat yang terlihat di tubuh-tubuh naga.”

Charlie dan Nicole melirik satu sama lain, kemudian tangan mereka saling bersentuhan ketika mengambil satu buah naga yang sama. Mereka memasukkannya ke dalam troli tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Ketiga pasang kaki itu berjalan beriringan menuju kasir.

“Tidak ada lagi?” tanya Charlie pada Henry. Henry mengangguk-angguk. Charlie bisa melihat potongan ayam beku yang tadi ditunjuk Henry dan dimasukkan ke dalam troli oleh Nicole. Ah, ada juga kentang dan rosemary. Di sisi lain Charlie bisa melihat daging sapi yang ada di sudut troli. Sepertinya Charlie tahu apa yang harus ia masak nanti.

.

Pintu apartemen Charlie terbuka dengan sedikit keras karena barang bawaan mereka kali itu agak banyak. Nicole dengan sigap menaruh semua sayur-mayur di dapur dan mulai membuka bahan masakan. Charlie menutup pintu, memastikan semuanya sudah tertata dengan rapi, kemudian melihat Henry yang langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

Ia melepas jas peraknya dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

Saat ia berjalan menuju dapur, Nicole sudah memilah-milah bahan makanan.

Nicole menggeser sedikit jarinya di atas konter dapur.

“Untuk orang yang baru datang dari New York dua hari yang lalu, tempatmu ini sangat bersih.”

“Itu adalah hal yang kulakukan pertama kali saat membuka apartemen ini.”

Ketika Charlie sedang membuka keran dan Nicole memegang pisau, Henry melesat keluar dari kamar.

“Mom, tabletku.”

“Oh,” ujar Nicole. “Ambil di tasku saja, Henry. Ada di ruang depan.”

Henry berlari-lari kecil ke ruangan depan.

“Jangan sering-sering diberi gawai,” tukas Charlie.

“Ada batasan mingguannya,” sahut Nicole. “Aku hanya memberinya saat di akhir pekan atau hari-hari spesial. Seperti sekarang.”

“Mm hmm.”

Charlie melirik Nicole. “Peranmu sampai di situ.”

Nicole mengangkat alisnya. “Maksudmu?”

“Aku yang akan memasak semua makanannya. Kau cukup berdiri diam saja, atau entahlah, mungkin berganti pakaian menjadi yang lebih nyaman dikenakan di rumah.”

Nicole melirik _dress_ peraknya. Beruntung kali itu ia tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang membuatnya lebih mudah untuk bergerak leluasa.

“Kau yakin aku tidak perlu membantu—“

Charlie menggelengkan kepala. “Jangan coba-coba.”

“Oke. _Fine_. Aku akan mengganti baju. Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak membawa baju. Kukira kita akan pergi ke restoran.”

“Ada beberapa kaus milikku di kamar. Kau lihat saja yang ukurannya pas di tubuhmu.” Charlie menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur.

Tentu saja tidak ada pakaian Charlie yang memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan Nicole. Pria itu jauh lebih besar dibanding Nicole; Nicole akan tenggelam di kausnya.

Nicole berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, termenung lama.

“Nicole.”

“ _Fine_.”

Nicole akhirnya menyerah dan pergi ke kamar Charlie.

Charlie mulai mencuci sayur-sayuran, meletakkan beberapa bahan sisa yang bisa ia masukkan ke kulkas—termasuk buah naga yang tadi dibeli—kemudian mulai memotong-motong sayur seraya mengambil mangkuk besar di salah satu rak piring.

“Henry sedang menulis sesuatu di kamar,” Nicole berkata ketika keluar dari kamar kurang lebih dua puluh menit kemudian, dan terlihat sedang memakai kaus kebesaran berwarna hijau tua. Charlie menoleh sedikit, ada senyum yang terbit di wajah Nicole.

“Menulis apa?” tanyanya. Ia sibuk menyusun makanannya di mangkuk untuk dimasukkan ke dalam oven.

“Katanya surat yang nanti harus dibaca oleh kita.”

“Oh ya?”

“Yup.”

“Aku jadi penasaran.”

“Bukan hanya kau yang berpikiran demikian.”

Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

“Bagaimana kabar ibumu?” tanya Charlie ketika memasukkan makanannya ke dalam oven.

“Ah, tadi dia menanyai tentangmu, tapi karena dia masih berada di tempat Cassie, ia tidak bisa menemuimu.”

Charlie mengangguk-angguk.

“Dia sangat merindukanmu.”

“Aku tahu. Dia mengirimiku beberapa kali pesan tentang sangat ingin digendong-gendong dan diangkat-angkat lagi.”

Nicole menutup mulutnya untuk menahan dengusan. “Dia selalu manja denganmu.”

Charlie mengangkat bahu; ada senyum tipis di wajahnya.

“Henry!” seru Charlie. “Makananmu sudah siap.”

“Henry—“ Nicole ikut memanggil, kemudian meninggalkan Charlie yang masih sibuk di dapur. Terdengar langkah-langkah kakinya yang pendek menuju kamar.

.

Wangi _pan-roasted chicken and vegetables_ , _garlic beef enchiladas_ , serta _charred spring onions & teriyaki tofu_ untuk Nicole menguar di dalam ruangan apartemen yang sempit. Henry mengendus-endus makanan tersebut seraya mengelus-elus perutnya.

“Makan, makan.”

Nicole mengambilkan bagian makanan Henry ke piringnya. Henry menyuapkan potongan ayam tersebut ke dalam mulut; dengan sengaja ia sisihkan bagian sayuran ke pinggir. “Oke, ini enak, Dad.”

“Lebih enak lagi kalau kau tambahkan sayuran yang kutaruh itu.”

Henry mengerut jijik pada paprika yang terlihat di sana.

“Buka mulutmu.”

“Tidak.”

“Apa yang aku katakan tadi mengenai semua yang hijau bagus untukmu?”

“Kecuali Hulk?”

“Kecuali Hulk.”

Henry membuka mulutnya enggan, kemudian merasakan rasa paprika yang membaur di mulutnya bersama dengan bumbu ayam yang tadi ia santap.

“Mm.”

“Hanya mm?”

“Tidak buruk.”

Nicole terkekeh melihat interaksi ayah-anak tersebut.

“Jadi mulai sekarang aku bisa ke tempat Dad dan Mom lebih sering bergantian?”

Charlie menoleh pada Nicole dan mereka berpandangan cukup lama.

“Aku belum benar-benar pindah ke sini, Henry,” jawab Charlie akhirnya. “Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus dulu di New York.”

“Ya, Henry, Dadmu belum benar-benar pindah ke sini, tapi dia akan selalu mengunjungimu kalau dia ke sini.”

Mulut Henry membentuk huruf O bulat sempurna.

Setelah diskusi mengenai pelajaran dan tugas sekolah Henry—yang Henry jawab dengan mantap dan percaya diri, bahwa ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya, termasuk matematika—ia kembali mengurung diri di kamar.

Nicole membantu membereskan piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya. Charlie tidak menolak.

Sepasang mata Charlie mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung tak jauh dari sana.

“Sudah malam. Sudah terlalu malam kalau kau harus pulang sendiri sekarang. Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar dengan Henry. Aku akan tidur di sofa.”

Nicole menoleh pada Charlie. “Besok adalah jadwal harimu dengan Henry. Aku tidak akan ada di sini pagi-pagi untuk mengacaukan ini semua.”

“Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Nicole. Kau tidur saja di sini, besok pagi kuantar kau ke rumah. Sekalian aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu.”

Nicole sudah membuka mulutnya lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa saat itu sudah larut malam, energinya sudah habis seharian untuk bersama Henry dan keluarga besarnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Henry, sehingga ia menurut saja.

“Aku yang akan tidur di sofa,” tukas Nicole. “Ini apartemenmu.”

“Ini apartemenku, dan aku berhak menentukan posisi tempat tidur.”

Nicole menarik napas panjang. “Oke, terserah.”

“Oke.”

Semua pekerjaan telah selesai pada hari itu: piring-piring kotor sudah bersih kembali dan kering, bahan makanan yang masih tersisa dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas dan ditata rapi, meja sudah dilap dan kursi-kursi sudah diletakkan di tempatnya semula.

“Selamat tidur,” gumam Nicole, kemudian ia melangkah ke kamar dengan pelan.

“Selamat tidur,” sahut Charlie, dan saat itu juga ia langsung mematikan lampu, menyisakan hanya ada cahaya remang yang mengintip dari kamar ketika Nicole membuka pintu kamar.

.

Keesokan paginya, Nicole sudah bersiap pagi-pagi dengan gaun yang ia pakai tadi malam. (Ia tidak mungkin memakai kaus kebesaran Charlie ke rumah, atau, ibunya akan memberikan berentetan pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan hubungan mereka). Henry melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

“Jangan lupa suratku harus dibaca oleh kalian berdua,” Henry berteriak ketika melihat siluet mereka berdua semakin menjauh.

Nicole memberikan sahutan ‘ya’ yang cukup keras sementara Charlie hanya memberikan acungan ibu jari.

.

“Itu tulisan yang kau bilang semalam?” tanya Charlie ketika mereka sudah sampai di mobil. Nicole, yang sedang memegang dua carik kertas, mengangguk.

“Ya, yang kemarin malam dia tulis di kamarmu. Dia meminta kita untuk membacanya bersama.”

“Oke. Bacalah.”

Nicole berdeham.

Begini isi tulisan surat tersebut:

> **_Apa yang kusuka dari Mom dan Dad:_ **
> 
> _Mereka membuatku bahagia meskipun mereka jarang berada di satu tempat yang sama. Walaupun kuingat dulu saat masa kecilku, selalu ada Dad dan Mom berada di tempat tidur yang sama dan mengapit aku di tengah-tengah. Dad membacakan cerita, Mom membacakan cerita. Semakin lama aku semakin sadar bahwa dalam satu tempat tidur hanya ada aku dan Dad, atau aku dan Mom._
> 
> _Mereka membuatku tertawa meskipun mereka berpisah jarak antara Los Angeles dan New York. Aku sudah jarang ke New York. Dad lebih sering ke sini untuk menjengukku dan Mom. Terkadang aku ingin satu rumah lagi dengan Dad dan Mom._
> 
> _Dad suka memasak, melakukan hal-hal yang bersamaan sekaligus, sementara Mom suka memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang menarik bahkan di saat aku tidak berulang tahun. Kami bertiga suka main monopoli, meskipun ketika Mom kalah atau Dad kalah, mereka sering marah-marah karena tidak terima uang mereka diambil olehku. Aku sering menang dalam monopoli._
> 
> _Mom memotong rambut kami berdua. Biasanya setelah Dad baru aku. Tapi semakin lama hanya rambutku yang dipotong olehnya karena kami bertiga tidak berada di satu rumah yang sama._
> 
> _Dad tidak pernah marah kalau aku membangunkannya malam-malam dan merengek sesuatu. Hal itu sudah sulit aku rasakan lagi mengingat aku tidak pernah di satu tempat tidur yang sama dengan Dad, meskipun ya, aku sudah semakin tua dan rasanya aku harus punya tempat tidur yang sama._
> 
> _Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang favoritku._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Apa yang tidak kusuka dari Dad dan Mom:_ **
> 
> _Mereka telah berpisah._

.

Henry masih menyimpan foto potongan surat yang ia temukan di kamar ibunya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Lembaran kertas yang lusuh itu ditemukan di kamar Nicole. Henry membacanya dengan terbata-bata, kemudian Charlie masuk, membacakan beberapa kalimat yang masih kurang Henry pahami. Diam-diam ketika Charlie sudah membacakan semuanya—dan menyembunyikan beberapa tetes air mata—Henry mengambil kertas itu kembali dan mengambil gambarnya di tablet, jika sewaktu-waktu ia ingin membaca surat itu lagi tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya.

Hal yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat untuk mengunjungi apartemen Charlie saat malam ulang tahun adalah agar ia bisa kembali menemukan surat—atau tulisan—mengenai Nicole yang ditulis oleh Charlie.

Henry mengurung diri di kamar saat kedua orangtuanya memasak di dapur untuk mencari surat itu.

Surat itu ia temukan bermenit-menit setelahnya di salah satu sudut lemari cokelat tua yang kokoh, dilipat dengan rapi oleh Charlie.

Kertas itu sudah menguning, tintanya sedikit pudar, namun karena Henry sudah semakin dewasa, ia bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit tulisan yang ada dan bisa memahami kata per kata secara literal.

Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan tulisan ibunya, ia pun memotret tulisan ayahnya dan menyatukannya dengan surat sang ibu di dalam satu album tablet yang ia miliki.

Henry mengusap matanya dengan keras ketika membaca tulisan milik mereka berdua berulang-ulang.

Satu tangannya mulai meraih bolpoin dan kertas kosong, kemudian mulai menuliskan rangkaian kata-kata yang berada di kepalanya.

.

> _Apa yang kusuka dari Nicole:_
> 
> _Dia membuat orang nyaman dengan hal-hal yang bahkan memalukan._
> 
> _Dia benar-benar mendengarkan saat orang berbicara. Terkadang dia terlalu lama mendengarkan._
> 
> _Dia warga negara yang baik._
> 
> _Dia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan soal masalah keluarga. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dan dia tahu kapan mendorongku, serta kapan membiarkanku sendiri._
> 
> _Dia mencukur rambut kami._
> 
> _Dia selalu menyeduh secangkir teh yang tak diminumnya._
> 
> _Tak mudah baginya merapikan kaus kaki atau menutup lemari, atau mencuci piring, tapi dia melakukannya untukku._
> 
> _Nicole tumbuh di Los Angeles, dikelilingi aktor dan sutradara, film, dan TV, dan sangat dekat dengan ibunya, Sandra, dan Cassie, saudarinya._
> 
> _Nicole memberikan hadiah-hadiah bagus._
> 
> _Dia ibu yang benar-benar berperan. Dia tak meninggalkan anaknya bermain atau menyuruh mereka berhenti. Tapi, terkadang memang harus berhenti._
> 
> _Dia kompetitif._
> 
> _Dia hebat membuka botol karena lengannya kuat, yang menurutku sangat seksi._
> 
> _Dia mengisi kulkas terlalu penuh. Tak ada yang pernah lapar di rumah kami._
> 
> _Dia bisa menyetir manual._
> 
> _Setelah film All Over the Girl, dia bisa tinggal di Los Angeles dan menjadi bintang film, tapi dia rela melepas itu demi bermain teater denganku di New York._
> 
> _Dia berani._
> 
> _Dia penari hebat. Menular. Dia membuatku ingin bisa menari._
> 
> _Dia selalu bilang saat tidak atau belum membaca buku atau menonton film atau drama, sedangkan aku berpura-pura sudah lama tidak menontonnya._
> 
> _Dia adalah aktris favoritku._

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Surat dari Henry terinspirasi dari awalan film mengenai pemikiran Nicole tentang Charlie dan sebaliknya. Saat Henry sudah menemukan tulisan Nicole, Henry ingin tahu apa yang Charlie tulis mengenai Nicole, dan setelah menemukan keduanya, ia ingin memberikan surat juga untuk kedua orangtuanya.  
>   
> Saya senang sekali dengan film ini. Realistis dan memang benar, jika memang harus berpisah, mau dipaksakan seperti apa pun mereka memang harus berpisah.  
>   
> Seperti kata Nicole dalam film ini:  
>   
>  _“And I’ll never stop loving him, even though it doesn’t make sense anymore.”_  
>   
>  Please let me know about your thoughts on the movie and my fanfiction!  
>   
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
